Time Falls Away
by Minato's Legacy
Summary: It has been one year since Lewis' trip to the future. Now a new enemy has decided to hurt the only thing he ever really loved: his family and most importantly, his son. Now Cornelius, Lewis, and Wilbur have to find the person behind the threat as they themselves get hurt. Will Cornelius' motto be enough to help now?


**Time Falls Away**

Trailer

"I love you, dad," the camera pans over a hugging Cornelius and Wilbur, soft smiles on both of their faces their eyes gleaming.

"I love you too,Wil."

The screen fades to black and then a large workshop comes into view. A brown-haired brown-eyed woman rests her hand on a tarp covered round shape. A menacing smile spreads across her face as her eyes darken. The screen flashes black and a lightning bold flits across the screen hi-lighting Wilbur's worried face as he rushes into his dad's lab in 2008. A cott is up against the wall with a small curled up body in it. The camera swiftly jerks back to Wilbur's now terrified expression.

**One year after Lewis' escape into the future with Wilbur...**

A destroyed red Robinson time machine is shown on the screen, thick black smoke billowing out of it as Cornelius and Wilbur rush into the lab from travel tubes. Mad cackling is heard as the screen flashes to a young Cornelius sitting at his lab table working on a small vial his eyes and nose running. His face a bright red. The screen flashes to Wilbur in a bed in the future Cornelius' lab facing the wall, his father's and his younger father's worried faces appearing out of the doorway. Franny walks up behind them putting a hand on both their shoulders.

The brown-haired woman is shown being strapped down to a seat in a green and red vehicle by a stormy looking Cornelius.

**He, Wilbur, and Cornelius will have to outsmart and out pace a new opponent...**

"So, which one of us is being targeted?" askes and older Lucille in the Robinson's family room.

"Me," states Lewis and Cornelius simultaneously as they step into the room. A gasp echoes through the room as Wilbur appears in the rooms other doorway.

"Wil-" starts Franny.

"I'm fine mom," he weakly lifts his teary eyes face to Lewis and Cornelius, a weak smile lighting up his face. "Don't worry dad, I don't blame you," he whispers. A heart-broken look flashes over both of their faces as Wilbur turns away to go back to his room.

**A new, more evil threat is targeting Cornelius' family...**

The entrance to Joyce Williams Middle School is shown.

"Lewis, Lew-" yells a small brown-haired girl as she races down the hall to the boy with the gravity defying blond hair. He starts to turn to her but loses interest when Franny comes to stand beside him, giving him an update on her singing frogs. As Lewis and Franny walk off the brown-haired girl skids to a stop, a glare forming on her face as she watches them.

"You'll regret this someday, trust me," she growls under her breath at Lewis' retreating back. The screen cuts to a class science project. Lewis is presenting the project as his partner sits silently behind him hating his every move. The boy's jet-black hair and hazel eyes glare at Lewis as he receives all the praise for the well-done project.

**Cornelius' early life wasn't the best...**

A crate with 128 tally marks swims into view before it is replaced by a baby at an orphanage's doorstep. A small blond haired child up at night studying books.

**But he made a family of his own...**

A snap-shot of the entire Robinson family in front of the massive house is shown with Cornelius standing front and center holding a small Wilbur, a happy smile streched across his face. A black haired teen giving a young Cornelius a pat on the back.

**Childhood secrets, crushes, and envies are flamed into bitter hatred...**

The young girl's menacing smile flashes.

The black-haired boy is shown in the empty school gym, destroying the project.

A shadowed figure is seen sitting at the back of a class with his hands resting of the school table, a growing smirk on his face as Lewis' project at the front of the classroom rattles ominously and then explodes.

**Now Cornelius must protect the present and the past from a faceless threat...**

_(Our lives are made)_ The science fair, the Bowler Hat Guy, Wilbur, Franny, Bud, Lucille, Carl, every Robinson, the time machines, and the Memory Scanner flash across the screen in a quick slideshow.

_(In these small hours)_ A bomb in the college that Lewis attends, a fire at Joyce Williams. A gunshot ringing through the air as Cornelius walks to the front doors of Robinson Industries.

_(These little wonders)_ A newborn Wilbur in Franny's arms, the Memory Scanner, Lewis' adoption, Franny and Cornelius' wedding.

_(These twists and turns of fate)_ Inky blackness spreads across the screen and then it turns sky blue as a machine traveling in a colored bubble flies across the sky. A small flowering plant held in the palms of two hands, cupping the soil. Red liquid covering a hand and the cuff and sleeve of a lab coat. A loud worried shout of "Cornelius!" as the hand falls limp and the ground rushes up to meet the screen.

_(Time falls away)_

**This November...**

(In these small hours) "Hang on, Wilbur!" yells Lewis's voice." Hurry Cornelius."

"I'm going as fast as I can," snaps Cornelius back at him. The camera pans over them hunched over a bed in Cornelius' lab. He swivels around on the spot turning to pick up a pill bottle that had been on the floor.

"Were we quick enough?"

_(These small hours)_ "We'll see Lewis, we'll see," sighs Cornelius.

"He'll be okay. Don't worry, he's our son," both past and present spin around to see Franny in the doorway.

_(Still remain)_ "Of course," weak smiles spread over all three of their face before the screen starts to fade to black. A flat-lining heart monitor is heard.

"NO!"

**Cornelius and Lewis will again have to protect time...**

_(All of my regrets)_ Ripped pages with sketches drawn on them fly by, the back of a brown-haired girl as she walks away.

_(Will wash away somehow_) Cornelius appears on screen in a hospital bed with an ashen faced young Lewis, Wilbur, and Franny in the room. Rain patters against the glass behind them.

_(And I will not forget)_ Lewis and Wilbur's surprise hug, a picture of the Robinson house before it was expanded, and Cornelius ruffling Wilbur's hair, beaming smiles on both of their faces.

_(The way I feel right now)_ A Robinson family food fight comes up. Cornelius and Lewis are back to back with Lewis holding the PB&J gun while Cornelius has a sword and is fencing with Wilbur. A family hug of Wilbur, Cornelius, Franny and Lewis is shown.

_(And these small hours)_ A flash to a trio of people, two men and one women all standing in a line, grim smirks on their faces.

**And learn that family's always important, no matter what time it's from...**

_(These small hours)_ "You're safe," whispers Cornelius, hugging his past self and Wilbur. "Don't worry, you're safe."

_(Still remain)_ "We'll get through this, right, dad?" asks Wilbur. A determined look spreads across Lewis' and Cornelius' faces as the glance at each other.

"You bet."

**Time Falls Away**

**Coming to a Fanfiction site in November 2014**


End file.
